Anne Mayer
Summary Anne Mayer is the protagonist of the series "Knight Run" and one of the best Knights in the entire series. After graduating from Knight Order academy, she quickly rose to the level of a Master Knight and even earned the right to wield 2 AB Swords, something that never happened before. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | At most High 7-A Name: Anne Mayer Origin: Knight Run Gender: Female Age: 29 Classification: Knight, Hero of Veelches, Master Knight, Zero Breaker Powers and Abilities: |-|Prime= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Master Swordsman, Pray Style Master, Energy Manipulation (Can condense energy to waves and use them as attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify her body with Waves), Power Nullification (Can overpower and cancel out paranormal powers with Wave techniques), Forcefield Negation with AB Swords (Special property of AB Swords), Forcefield Creation (DC Coates passively generate a barrier around the user), Mind Reading (Can hear the "melody" of her opponents, allowing her to read and predict incoming attacks), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. DC Coats protect their wearer from direct radiation and sustain their air circulation, allowing them to fight in space), Resistance to Radiation |-|War of Prayer= All previous abilities, Physics Manipulation via Number 1200. "Human Age" (Mimics the properties of Phenomenon Weapons, who all defies the laws of physics), Summoning via Number 1200. "Key sword" (Summons and activates Number 1200. "Human Age"), Transmutation (Can turn the particles of Number 1200. "Human Age" into every AB Sword that had ever existed and in its full capacity), Spatial Manipulation via Number 15. Green Ring (Distorts space with every strike to break down defenses), Danmaku via Number 675. "Soul Arrows" (Can create and fire over 10.000 Soul Arrow shafts at once), Attack Reflection via Number 30. Arondight (Its scabbard can generate reflective pannels that can reflect energy based attacks greatly enhanced at the enemy back), Healing, Resistance to Matter Manipulation via Number 680. "Armored Blade" (Creates an armor that completely nullifies the effects of Mysteltein, that decomposes organic and non-organic matters via sheer presence) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Compareable to Leo, who did this, carved multiple valleys in her fight with the Cross Eyes) | At most Large Mountain level (Severely weakened compared to her prime but could still keep up with - and kill EX-Type AG's like Blue Beetle) Speed: High Hypersonic+ ' (Kept up with User Cross Eye Alpha) 'Lifting Strength: Class M (Compareable to Ray Nelson, who effortlesly did this) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | At most Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level physically (Tanked Pray's blows), at least Large Mountain level with a DC Coat (Can tank direct hits from EX-Type AG's) Stamina: Superhuman (Fought nonstop for hours against High level AGs, despite having a broken body) Range: Standard melee range while unarmed, Extended melee range with AB Swords, Tens of meters with Wave Techniques Standard Equipment: AB Sword Number 11. "Monday" and Number 12. "Tuesday", various DC Coats | Everything from before plus AB Sword Number 1200. "Key Sword" Intelligence: Genius (Was hailed as the strongest Knight in the entire known universe, quickly climbed up the military ranks due to her prowess in tactics and combat, matched Pray's extremely high combat power with pure skills and was a respected politician) Weaknesses: Her Messiah complex borders on psychosis and diminishes her rational thought process, has chronic injuries throughout her body due to the massive battles she participated in in the past Key: Prime | War of Prayer Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Physics Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Knight Run Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Healers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Space Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Tier 7